No one heard it coming
by xXSoMeOneXx
Summary: [One shot] The Inuyasha group needs their hearing checked. No one noticed the rustle in the bushes... InuKag i guess... maybe a little MirSan. [One shot]


Author's note: Wow, I am actually the AUTHOR. EEK! Umm, I should probably be updating The Deserted Heart, but I wanted to finish this. It's my first Fanfic, and very likely it's my last. The idea kind of bit me in the bum, and I felt like writing it. Umm... Well, a note or two, Kikyo is** MAJORLY** OOC, what can I say, it fit my plot. Miroku is the slightest bit OOC because I have no idea what goes on in that perverted head of his so I did my best. And I don't care if the feudal era has needles, for my purposes, Sango has never used a needle and thread. Sorry if you don't like my writing style, I've never really written anything like this before, so go easy on me. And if you don't have anything nice to say, PLEASE don't review, because you'll crush my dreams. –sniff- Just kidding, I don't dream of being a writer. Well, now that I have blathered on, I must say this:

**DISCLAMER: **I do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters. I own the plot; I did, after all, come up with the idea. Rumiko Takahashi owns all else!!!

ADDED ON: This one-shot is now OFFICIALLY dedicated by me to Raingirl4! It's your belated birthday present... sorry it took so long!

As always, the strange group of feudal era friends were searching for the jewel shards. But humans need to rest, even if a certain hanyou wants to go on...

"SIT!"

THUD.

As Inuyasha spit the dirt out of his mouth and muttered some choice words, Kagome Miroku and Sango wandered off. Shippou and Kirara stayed at the campsite with Kagome's belongings while the others looked around. Inuyasha too got up, and muttering something about 'being alone' and 'stupid wench', went off somewhere to sulk.

"Inuyasha!"

Looking around, Kagome spotted the silver haired boy sitting in a tree.

"Inuyasha, come here!"

"Keh, why should I wench?"

The reason Kagome had called out was soon forgotten...

"SIT BOY!"

Whoosh.

Thud.

But, as fate would have it...

"Oomph!"

They were so surprised that they didn't notice the small rustle of bushes behind them...

Kikyo was wandering around trying to find Naraku and doing whatever else an undead miko does while wandering the countryside. She happened to stumble across our favorite group of shard hunters just as Kagome yelled to Inuyasha. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha answered, and then as Kagome shouted. What happened next was not totally unexpected, but all three of the people involved were quite surprised when Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed right on top of Kagome. Kikyo jumped and stood in shock for a second, then quickly pulled herself together. It's not like she ever REALLY loved Inuyasha, right? So why did she care that neither one was pulling away? That they were just staring at each other? She debated whether or not to run over there and pull Inuyasha off Kagome. As she thought on this topic, she began to wonder if any miko (save Kagome and her own sister) ever really ran. Sure, they hurried, but RAN? As she contemplated this new thought, she never heard the leaves on the forest floor make a crisp crackling noise...

Miroku had just come out of the forest, where Sango had been, doing who knows what in there –cough, cough- when he saw Kikyo. She looked lost in thought, and slightly surprised, and Miroku wondered if he should tell Inuyasha or Kagome that Kikyo was here. Inuyasha would probably just go to meet her, and Kagome might kill Inuyasha if he went to see her once he found out. He would probably find out anyway. It's Kikyo, Inuyasha ALWAYS finds out if she's anywhere in the vicinity. Eh, he decided, I'll tell Kagome. It might be interesting watching Inuyasha get a mouthful of dirt. It usually pleased Miroku greatly when Inuyasha was sat, though he would never show it. The half-demon might kill him. As he thought this, he noticed Kikyo had switched from lost in thought to simply staring. He followed her gaze and all thoughts of telling the two faded away as he realized what was happening. He was staring so intently at the blush on the hanyou's face (he had NEVER thought Inuyasha would blush) that he didn't notice the small noise behind him...

Sango was in the woods with an odd sort of look on her face. She was daydreaming, but of course no one knows exactly what she was daydreaming ABOUT –cough- Miroku –cough-, when she tripped over a root. Getting up, she noticed a tear in her exterminator outfit.

"Crap. Now I have to fix that. Maybe Kagome will lend me her... needle I think, and thread, yes, that was it, and sew it up for me! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Sango, you are crazy."

As Sango scolded herself for talking to herself, she began to leave the woods, inspecting the slash in her sleeve brought on by clumsiness and a daydream. She walked for a bit before getting out of the woods. What she saw was... well, interesting. Miroku and Kikyo were standing in the bushes, about 4 meters apart and never even glancing at each other. Their gazes were locked onto something else, and as Sango followed their stare, her sleeve was soon forgotten.

"WHAT?!"

Sango's rather loud statement caused the trance to be broken, and Inuyasha and Kagome flew apart faster than... well, faster than Kagome could say sit. Which was fast. Miroku and Kikyo both stared at Sango, whose jaw was hanging loose and eyes were shocked and glazed, and waited for her to do something. However, after about a minute of waiting for Sango to snap out of it, both of their minds started to wander... Kikyo had been staring at Sango with a rather bored look pasted on to cover her embarrassment. She had been staring slack-jawed at Inuyasha, whose was OBVIOUSLY occupied... It couldn't get any more embarrassing. She was supposed to hate him! He BETRAYED her! Her mind just would not accept the whole concept of 'hate'. But Kikyo quickly realized that Sango was not looking at her. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. She waited a couple more seconds, and when it became clear that Sango was not going to do or say **anything **in the near future, Kikyo walked away with what was left of her dignity. Miroku was thinking along VERY different lines.

_Sango is so lovely. No. I shouldn't grope her. It would be rude. No. That would be very insensitive. No... No... AHHHH!!! MUST... GROPE... _

**SLAP**.

"LETCHER!"

Sango and Miroku had been so preoccupied that they hadn't notice Inuyasha and Kagome furtively glancing at each other. And when Sango started to slap Miroku and scream, the tajiya and the monk DEFINITLY didn't notice them kiss.

The ending is weak... WEAK I TELL YOU, WEAK! –cries- I'm scared what anyone who reads this will say. Well, it's posted now; I'm not taking it down, please review nicely. –sob-


End file.
